


then lay your pretty hand in my hand (give it, give it a kiss)

by aeroplaneseok



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Barebacking, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Crushes, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampire Fucker Taeyong, Vampire Turning, implied soulmates, lots of pet names uwu, mostly sub taeyong tho, they're both huge switches bc all my characters are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeroplaneseok/pseuds/aeroplaneseok
Summary: "stop looking at me like that.""like what?""like... you like me"-jaehyun, a 500 year old vampire, meets seemingly innocent college student taeyong, who is endlessly curious about vampires.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this one was a long time in the making, i had to put it on hold bc of coursework but i'm back babey! luckily, i finished writing this just in time for halloween so this one's for all the vampire fuckers out there. 
> 
> this first chapter is more or less sfw, i feel like it's needed to give backstory (and also i had to write jaeyong gay panicking over each other) 
> 
> thank you so much for the support on my 2 previous works, as a novice writer it's so encouraging that ppl leave me lovely comments <3
> 
> enjoy!!
> 
> twitter: aeroplaneseok

this book - hardback and bound with tough black leather, a purple velvet heart in the centre and a heavy bronze padlock keeping prying eyes away - contained many secrets. jaehyun first started writing in it hundreds of years ago, with the innocent intention of it being an ordinary diary, but his first entry had described in detail his first date in 20 years and from then on it had become his kiss-and-tell book. inside, he would rant for pages and pages about a crush, or describe a particularly good fucking in embarrassing amounts of detail. this book, along with three identical books already filled up from front to back, contained jaehyun’s entire love life for the past 100 years or so.

 

his current crush, a human named taeyong, had slipped into his life one summer when he had reunited with his college friends after a good 50 years of hibernation. they brought him along since he was roommates with doyoung, and didn’t want to be left out. it wasn’t necessarily an awkward meeting, the conversation flowed easily in the group, but jaehyun was very much aware that taeyong was the only human seated around their restaurant table. 

 

taeyong explained how he was curious to meet other vampires after “discovering how surprisingly chill doyoung is”, earning an offended scoff from his roommate. it had taken jaehyun a few weeks to figure out what taeyong’s fascination with vampires was all about - but when he walked into their shared apartment to help doyoung fix his computer, and found the two on the couch, taeyong running his finger experimentally along doyoung’s bared fang with his mouth hanging open - it clicked in jaehyun’s mind. taeyong was trying to get bitten. 

 

jaehyun had bitten people before of course, before special blood banks were introduced vampires had to feed in the traditional way, but now technology had moved on so much that biting a human was about as rare and taboo as cannibalism. gone were the days of only ever working night-shifts, avoiding garlic, silver and mirrors like the plague. by getting a shot once a month, vampires could appear to be humans, the only thing giving it away being their retractable fangs. the shot even gave them a heartbeat back and took away their instinct to bite people, it was revolutionary for vampires and jaehyun would never want to go back into hiding who he is. 

 

however, he still remembers how it felt to sink his fangs into hot skin, to hear an initial scream of pain, and then a moan as the thin liquid secreted from his fangs kicked in.

 

“contrary to popular belief, taeyong,” he had explained one day when taeyong had asked him what it’s like to bite someone, “it’s not loss of blood that kills the person. fangs have tiny holes in the tip, and i have a gland up here,” he pointed to his cheek, “that produces a… sort of venom that gets into their bloodstream and that’s what stops their heart and turns them.” taeyong blinked at him across the library table,

 

“does it hurt then? to get bitten?” he had absolutely no tact and jaehyun would’ve been stupid not to realise exactly why he was asking by now. 

 

“no it doesn’t,” he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, “the venom kind of… gives them pleasure.” taeyong’s jaw hit the table and he even let out a tiny gasp before he collected himself. “i’m not entirely sure of the science of all of it, it was a long time ago when my dad gave me ‘the talk’, but i know that as soon as it gets into you- uhm, a person, it feels amazing.”

 

by that point, taeyong’s ears were bright pink, and he didn’t ask any more vampire-related questions for the rest of their study session. he didn’t dare try and look, but jaehyun guessed that taeyong might be hard under the table they were sitting at, which in turn made his face heat up, and later made him wake up hard in the middle of the night. 

 

the next morning, he sat down and wrote his first diary entry about taeyong. a lot of it was him rambling about how pretty taeyong’s eyes are and how much he wants to make him happy. he wrote about the times he’d noticed taeyong check out him and the other vampires, he wrote about the comments he’d noticed taeyong making about blood drinking.

 

_ oh my god, what if he’s into blood? i bet he is. if you want to get bitten you probably enjoy blood play. what if he’s into knife play too oh my god, if doyoung found out he’d snap taeyong up so quickly. _

 

but he also wrote down his worries.

 

_ wait. but taeyong could have found anyone to bite him if he was just in it for the kink, so maybe he hasn’t yet because he wants a connection with the person who bit him. it makes sense really, i didn’t know the vampire who bit me and i’ve never seen her again since the day i died at the theatre and that’s kinda sad. so if taeyong wants to have a connection with the person who turns him, then maybe i’m not the one to do it. now that i think about it, he and doyoung get on really well, and they live together. god maybe i’ve got this all wrong, maybe they’re already dating and are hiding it from me because they know how i feel. but… the way taeyong looks at me sometimes isn’t the way you look at someone you don’t want to have sex with. or at least kiss, let’s not get ahead of ourselves. _

 

_ i don’t know, i guess i’ll just try not to keep my hopes up. _

  
  
  
  


as the weeks went on since their first meeting, the two grew closer and closer, and jaehyun’s crush only got stronger. there had been some awkward, tense moments in their relationship - like taeyong picking up the phone very out of breath and alone in his room, jaehyun accidentally moaning when having his hair played with, taeyong wrestling jae onto the floor and prying his mouth open until he showed his fangs because “you promised!”. but jaehyun never dared to bring those moments up again, and taeyong didn’t mention it either, so he assumed it didn’t mean anything. 

 

the only person who refused to let the third incident go was jaehyun’s roommate, who wouldn’t let jae forget that he popped a boner just from having a pretty boy in his lap “wanting to play dentist.”

 

“hyung!” he slapped taeil’s arm as it was brought up for the third time that evening. “can you  _ at least _ stop calling him a dentist, i don’t think dentists examine you with sexual undertones,” he grumbled. 

 

taeil spat out his pasta to laugh loudly, slapping his knee like a dad. “‘sexual undertones’” he mocked, “for someone who’s 200 years old you still don’t know how to talk without gay panicking.” jaehyun rolled his eyes at his roommate, having to resist his contagious laugh as he was meant to be pissed off with taeil. 

 

but honestly, jae thought later that evening as he wrote his diary entry, he really didn’t know how to  _ not _ gay panic. especially around someone as pretty as taeyong. 

  
  
  
  


in the winter semester, taeyong was taking an extra credit class, and jaehyun took on more hours at the bar on campus, so their free time never overlapped. it wasn’t long before he received a text from doyoung.

 

_ do not answer!: _ PLEAASE take taeyong out somewhere tonight i’m Begging you. he refuses to shut up about you

_ jaehyun: _ WHAT

_ do not answer!: _ YOU HEARD ME

_ jaehyun: _ i don’t get off work until 12, and besides where would i take him

_ do not answer!: _ idk somewhere romantic he’s a sap for that, just get him OUT before i show him the texts you sent me last week about his hands

_ jaehyun: _ you screenshotted that?? you TRAITOR 

_ do not answer!: _ y’all hear sumn?

_ do not answer!: _ oh taeyong!! come and read this lovely horny message your jaehyunnie wrote about you!! 

jaehyun: FINE YOU DEMON

_ do not answer!:  _ ::)

_ jaehyun: _ tell him to meet me outside the bar at 10 past midnight 

_ do not answer!: _ tell him yourself, smelly

_ do not answer!: _ gtg now, there’s meat to be beat

_ jaehyun: _ I DIDN’T NEED TO KNOW

 

jaehyun sighed dramatically, making taeil kick him from the other end of the sofa. after half an hour of gay panic, and four attempts at writing a text, jaehyun finally hit send and buried his phone in his pocket. 

 

_ jaehyun: _ hey! we haven’t been able to hang out for a while so i thought maybe do you want to meet up after my shift tonight?

 

according to the timetable jaehyun had memorised, taeyong was in a lecture, but he replied within the minute. 

 

_ hhhhhh:  _ sure i’d love to! what time?

_ jaehyun: _ like 12:10 if that’s not too late

_ hhhhhh:  _ not at all, see you later! <3

 

jaehyun stared at the heart on his screen until his phone locked itself. he would never tell anyone that a pink heart with a tiny blue arrow through it made his own heart beat out of his chest and his palms turn clammy. 

 

stupid, that was the only way to describe his idea for where to take taeyong, it was stupid. but there were no other places open that late besides clubs, and jae wasn’t about to take taeyong back to his apartment and find that taeil had filled the kitchen cupboards with sex toys to “drop hints” like the last time he brought a crush back late at night. the cafe he had in mind wasn’t exactly the prettiest, but it was small, cozy and perfect for late night almost-dates. for somewhere that closes at 4am, the cafe didn’t often get many dodgy visitors, whenever jae had been it was mostly used by stressed out students on their fifth cup of coffee. 

 

while getting changed out of his work clothes, jaehyun couldn’t stop a smile from creeping onto his face at the thought of seeing taeyong after two weeks of only texting. taeyong gave him a shy little wave when they spotted each other outside the bar, his shoulders hunched up to keep the cold away. as jae got closer, he noticed that taeyong was wearing mittens and almost slipped on a patch of frosty pavement at the sight. 

 

“hey,” jaehyun breathed, running a hand through his hair as taeyong smiled warmly back.

 

“hi.” they both giggled at the awkwardness and finally taeyong threw his arms open with a smile, “come here, it’s been too long.”

 

jaehyun sighed happily, holding taeyong tightly as he pushed his face into jae’s neck and melted into the hug. although he had a thick coat on, jaehyun could still feel the warmth radiating off taeyong and was suddenly very grateful to have a human friend to warm him up. 

 

“hyung, your nose is so cold,” jaehyun mumbled after a while, the hug becoming too long to be seen as anything other than couple-y.

 

“don’t care, missed you.” there was an obvious smile in his voice and jae became even happier hearing that from taeyong rather than through doyoung. with one final squeeze, taeyong let him go and they headed off towards the cafe, falling into easy conversation. 

  
  
  
  


jaehyun blushed a little as their knees bumped under the table, and he hoped he could pass it off as still adjusting to the temperature change. the cafe was warm and softly lit, yellow light sparkling in taeyong’s eyes as he talked excitedly about his new baby cousin and jaehyun rested his chin on his hand to listen. 

 

“jae you don’t even know how cute she is, and her cheeks are so soft and chubby and-- stop looking at me like that.” jaehyun didn’t miss the brush of pink across taeyong’s cheek as he looked away bashfully, avoiding jaehyun’s eyes. 

 

“like what?” he asked as innocently as possible, knowing he looked like an idiot in love. the words slipped out before the gay panic could kick in, and jae felt slightly embarrassed at his own forwardness. 

 

“like…. you like me.” taeyong slid his hand across the small table before jaehyun could react and brushed the tips of his fingers over jae’s. his mind was racing at 100 miles an hour, he was very tempted to blurt out all his feelings just at this change of atmosphere and not even proper hand-holding. he settled for smiling softly and meeting taeyong’s gaze, but not missing how soft and pink his lips looked in the dim lighting. 

 

“i do like you,” he said softly, gingerly turning his hand over and letting taeyong’s fingers skim over his palm. taeyong laughed gently, almost sadly, looking down at their hands. 

 

“not as much as i like you,” he whispered with a small smile, so quiet that jaehyun almost didn’t catch it.  _ what the fuck is this, _ jaehyun thought to himself,  _ what is he doing what does this mean why is he holding my hand. _

 

having waited so long, jaehyun wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to hold taeyong’s hand. so he laced their fingers together, and in a moment of nothing more than blind stupidity, he brought taeyong’s hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently. when he looked back up at taeyong, his mouth was hanging open slightly and before jae could stop himself, he was reaching over the table to close his jaw, taeyong leaning slightly into the touch, his eyes closing gently. if jaehyun leaned in a bit closer, he could--

 

out of the corner of his eye, jaehyun saw a waiter bringing their food over and he jumped away from taeyong, blushing deeply. taeyong stared at him, hurt, but when a plate of fresh pancakes was placed in front of him, his slight pout disappeared. they ate their food mostly in silence, avoiding eye contact and taking in what had just happened, was taeyong trying to say that he  _ liked _ him? before jae could think of something to say however, taeyong let his cutlery clatter down onto the table, startling jaehyun.

 

“jae. jaehyunnie, this is so stupid but i have to know before i go crazy.” jaehyun finished his mouthful quickly, as he was sure he would choke on it if taeyong was about to say what he thought he was going to say. “i really like you, i can’t get you off my mind and i think you’re great - perfect, even. we’ve been spending so much time together and i don’t know if it’s meant to be but, this really feels like a date and i just want to know….” he trailed off, jaehyun’s brain taking a good few seconds to catch up. 

 

“i-- i-- i’m gay.” was all he could come up with. taeyong looked close to tears from his confession but laughed brightly at jaehyun’s words.

 

“i know, it’s very obvious.” he smiled tearily and leaned across the table, “is this a date?” he whispered, as if he’d just asked to buy drugs. 

 

“yes,” jaehyun answered simply before the gay panic could make him overthink that simple question. he’d always meant it to be a date, from the moment doyoung texted him he knew this was meant to be a date. taeyong took his hand again and it felt burning hot in jaehyun’s hold. 

 

“then why don’t you stop being a coward and kiss me like it’s a date.” 

 

jaehyun felt like he was having his first kiss all over again, the distance between them across the table seemed so far, but he wanted to kiss taeyong so badly he forced himself to ignore the embarrassing feeling of kissing in public. taeyong’s lips were so so warm and even softer than jae had thought, a hand around the back of his neck stopped him from pulling away shyly and taeyong sighed gently into the chaste kisses. 

 

“i really like you too,” he murmured against taeyong’s lips, then pulling back to see his face, “do you wanna like, date? or something?” taeyong pulled him back again for a searing kiss, only lasting a few seconds but reminding jae of how long they’d built up to this, bringing back all their sexual tension over the months. 

 

“that’s maybe the least romantic way you could have asked me, but i could never say no to you,” taeyong beamed, awkwardly hugging jaehyun over the table. but as awkward as the position was, it really didn’t matter because after months of a life-destroying crush, he could finally hold the boy he liked so much, be there for him and make him happy. 

  
  
  
  


but. he still remembered in the back of his mind what he knew taeyong wanted. needed. 

  
  



	2. i know that you're classy (nasty) baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaehyun finally looked his lover in the eye and saw that he was panting, a string of drool hanging from his bottom lip, his eyes filled with want and need, “jae i’ve wanted this for so long, you know i have, please please bite me.”
> 
> -
> 
> five months into taeyong and jaehyun's relationship, the elephant in the room still hasn't been addressed, and the situation reaches breaking point. taeyong needs to be bitten as badly as he needs to breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title of this chapter is from 'what we talking' bout', which kinda sums up the mood of this chapter: hot & sensual but intimate & gentle. listen to that song while reading this for the ~full experience~
> 
> i feel like i should also point out that although jae /is/ technically 500 years old, he died when he was 21 and will stay that age forever, so that's why he calls taeyong 'hyung'. 
> 
> \--
> 
> MASSIVE DISCLAIMER / TRIGGER WARNING: if u don't like blood pls don't read this, there is some p graphic descriptions in the biting scene so if u might be triggered by that pls don't risk it! there are other fics out there u can read that will be enjoyable for you, take care of urself. 
> 
> now this is what we've all been waiting for folks! taeyong getting the vampire dick he deserves!! i hope u enjoy, this has taken me literal months to finish so pls feel free to tell me what you think, i'd love to hear ur thoughts! mwah <33 
> 
> twitter: aeroplaneseok

“you two are disgusting.” taeil announced, walking into the kitchen with a hand over his eyes. taeyong was sat on the kitchen counter, cradling jaehyun’s head in his arms as he stood between taeyong’s thighs, murmuring compliments against his skin and making taeyong giggle sweetly. they’d been together long enough that neither of them blushed or tried to move away from the other when they were caught being affectionate, all nervousness left behind around their 2 month anniversary. 

 

“shut up, you’re just lonely,” jaehyun called back as taeil groggily started making himself coffee. getting needy again, taeyong’s fingers tightened in the hair at his nape and he tipped his head up to kiss him lazily. the sweet moment didn’t last long, however, as they were pushed apart by taeil’s arm snaking between them to get a mug from the cupboard behind taeyong’s head. 

 

“that may be true.” he brandished a teaspoon at them menacingly, “but i do not need to be reminded of that by you two fucking at all hours of the day and night.” jaehyun did blush slightly at that, he never meant for them to be that loud the night before, but how can he help it when taeyong sucks dick  _ like that _ . 

 

the voice of the very person he was daydreaming about brought him out of his trance, “sorry hyung, we’ll invite you to join next time.” taeil lunged forwards, wrestling playfully with taeyong until he slid off the counter. 

 

“you’re lucky jae loves you, otherwise i’d poison this breakfast i’m so kindly making for you.” taeyong simply laughed and ran out of the room, dragging jaehyun behind him by the hand. 

 

“thank you hyung, we love you!” jaehyun called behind him, feeling a bit bad for teasing his roommate and one of his best friends so much. 

  
  
  
  


their relationship had started off fairly slowly, considering all the built-up sexual tension in their crush stage. but a night of hand-holding, soft gasps into the darkness of taeyong’s room and very messy handjobs at 3am had quickly changed their sex life, and suddenly they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. and jae wasn’t complaining - the sex was incredible - taeyong quickly figured out everything that made jaehyun weak in the knees, and he would take to his grave the fact that he’d once come only from taeyong’s voice and the tip of his finger running over his body. 

 

but 5 months had passed since they started dating and the elephant in the room still hadn’t been addressed - taeyong wanted to be turned. this all their friends knew, either after being told directly or they just  _ knew _ , and doyoung had even given jae a very embarrassing pep talk encouraging him to stop being a coward and just talk to his boyfriend about it. on a slightly tipsy night spent in their own apartments for once, taeyong had asked for a photo of jaehyun’s fangs, and he would have been a sadist not to send one (or five). it was obvious taeyong didn’t use the photos for anything other than material to get himself off to, but still they hadn’t talked about it.

  
  
  
  


“jae- jaehyunnie,” taeyong panted as jaehyun worked on a particularly large mark on the centre of his neck. taeil was out at a party and the couple had been unusually desperate ever since taeyong arrived at the apartment. he sat on the kitchen island, his legs spread wide to allow a shirtless jaehyun to stand in between his thighs, one hand pressing into the front of his crotch and the other up his shirt, stroking over a nipple. taeyong held tightly onto jaehyun’s hair, rocking his hips greedily into his palm, still fully clothed but jae could tell he wouldn’t last long. 

 

“want you so bad,” he breathed into taeyong’s skin, earning a whine and a stutter in the roll of hips under his touch. grinning, jaehyun bit down on the side of taeyong’s neck - but something was horribly wrong. taeyong’s entire body went stiff and he  _ screamed _ , scrabbling at jaehyun’s back as he pulled away quickly. running down taeyong’s neck was a thin, delicate trail of blood. 

 

jaehyun choked on his breath, “fuck fuck, oh my god, i’m so sorry.” taeyong, with a face full of terror, pressed a hand to his neck, trying to stop the bleeding, but there was no point, it was right on an artery. jaehyun’s whole world went fuzzy, and he only just realised taeyong was falling backwards from the shock and caught him before he toppled off the island.  _ this isn’t how this was meant to go. _

 

“jae--” taeyong cried out, his face buried in jaehyun’s chest, his body only being held up by the arms around his waist. 

 

his vision filled with tears at the sight of his boyfriend in pain - because of him. “tae i’m so sorry, i didn’t mean to.” jaehyun had bitten and turned people many times before, but not for a long time, and never someone he  _ loved _ . the realisation hit that, even if he wanted it, taeyong was going to die because of him, and he’d never felt his heart hurt more. taeyong was saying something, and he had to push past the ringing in his ears to hear him. 

 

“jae please, please, please, please,” he chanted, blood still seeping into his shirt and coating his hand. jaehyun was too caught up in his thoughts to move, or to even notice that taeyong wasn’t crying, he just couldn’t think past the crushing sadness and guilt in his chest. taeyong took hold of his wrist, and jaehyun was brought out of his trance when his palm was guided to the front of taeyong’s sweatpants. he was impossibly hard. 

 

jaehyun finally looked his lover in the eye and saw that he was panting, a string of drool hanging from his bottom lip, his eyes filled with want and need, “jae i’ve wanted this for so long, you know i have, please please bite me.” jaehyun swallowed the lump in his throat and at last spoke.

 

“but... i didn’t want it to be like this, i wanted it to be more romantic and special and, fuck, you only get to do this once, are you sure you want it to be me?” taeyong let go of his wrist and pulled him in for a kiss filled with passion and tenderness and fire. 

 

“of course i want it to be you, i can’t imagine anyone else giving me this,  _ please _ baby, i need this, need you.” eye contact not breaking for a second, jaehyun stroked his cheek gently, 

 

“you’re sure?” he searched taeyong’s eyes for any sign of doubt or worry, but found none. 

 

“yes. i love you,” taeyong breathed. sighing, his arm fell away from his neck and jaehyun was left staring at two shallow wounds, deep red blood spilling down far past the hem of taeyong’s shirt. jaehyun’s mouth watered. 

 

strangely enough, taeyong looked so beautiful like this, bearing his neck, grey sweatpants pulled tight over his spread thighs, chest heaving under his thin shirt. jaehyun raked his eyes over him for a final time and leant in, bearing his fangs. taeyong shivered as he came close, hot breath ghosting over the soft expanse of golden skin beneath him. blood smearing between them, he laced their fingers together before finally  _ finally _ sinking his fangs into taeyong’s neck. 

 

a piercing scream forced itself out of taeyong, who squeezed jaehyun’s hand so tightly he thought his fingers might break, but it immediately shifted into a guttural moan. taeyong clutched at jaehyun’s shoulder with his free hand, and jaehyun in turn was in ecstasy as the smooth coppery liquid filled his mouth. he drank and drank, swallowing everything taeyong would give him as his boyfriend moaned and cursed endlessly. 

 

“fuck fuck-- oh god, jae, jaehyun  _ fuck _ , so good, don’t stop please,” he garbled, pouring beautiful sounds into jaehyun’s ears. rutting against the counter, jaehyun couldn’t think past a thick haze of pleasure that took over his body, all of his senses were taken up by taeyong and he breathed heavily through his nose as the last drops of blood disappeared down his throat. 

 

panting heavily, he managed to push himself up to look at taeyong. although he was held tightly in jaehyun’s arms, he was shaking and gasping for air, obviously overwhelmed. his blood was everywhere, in his hair, soaking his shirt, smeared on his sweatpants, all over the counter top, on jaehyun’s bare chest. jaehyun squeezed their still interlocked hands, and taeyong looked up at him with glassy eyes, they shared an intimate gaze for a moment before jaehyun surged forwards to kiss him tenderly. 

 

taeyong moaned into the kiss, sucking on jaehyun’s tongue and they held each other as close as physically possible. letting taeyong’s tongue push into his own mouth, jaehyun realised he’d never felt so connected to another person in his entire life, this felt so intimate and so right. his lover hummed happily as jae stroked his back comfortingly, fingers tightening and loosening sporadically in jaehyun’s hair. 

 

“you okay, baby?” jaehyun breathed, resting their foreheads together gently.

 

he nodded, “yeah, i think so.” his eyes flickered up to meet jaehyun’s, and he smiled softly. “fuck jae, that was really hot, like  _ really _ hot.” he squeezed jaehyun’s upper arm for emphasis, sounding just as blissed out as he looked. 

 

“it was, god you’re so pretty.” taeyong kissed him again, shuffling his body to the edge of the counter so they were chest to chest. steadying a hand on his thigh, jaehyun began to kiss his way down taeyong’s neck, cleaning up any blood as best he could. when he reached his collarbone, he peeled taeyong’s shirt off and latched his mouth onto a nipple, causing taeyong to melt into his hold and sigh happily. jaehyun licked and sucked until any blood on taeyong’s chest was replaced by purple marks blooming underneath his skin. running his tongue over taeyong’s stomach, he moved onto his knees and scraped his teeth over his happy trail. taeyong gasped and bucked his hips, and jaehyun slid his sweatpants down to find--

 

“fuck,” he groaned. taeyong blushed all the way down to his neck, still-warm cum stained the inside of the material. jaehyun felt his dick twitch and become even harder, straining against his jeans. 

 

“couldn’t help it,” he mumbled, a wide smile and a blush across his face, “felt so good.” jaehyun kissed one of the soft thighs lying beside his head, nipping and licking the skin until taeyong was fully hard again. he groaned at the fact that he’d made taeyong cum untouched just by biting him. 

 

“mmmh- jae.” propping his upper body up on his elbows, taeyong ran his fingers sweetly through jaehyun’s bangs, “please. darling. fuck me.” jaehyun groaned and very gently sucked on the flesh of taeyong’s thigh, running his palm down to spread his cheeks apart, he was freshly shaved and he hummed as jaehyun ran a thumb over his hole. 

 

wrapping an arm around his waist, jaehyun stood up again and kissed taeyong breathless, holding him gently so he wouldn’t get embarrassed by his nakedness. luckily, jaehyun had the foresight to put two packets of lube in his back pocket, and he pulled them out without breaking away from taeyong’s hot mouth for a second. 

 

it took a bit of maneuvering to get taeyong in a comfortable position, but once he was lying down across the kitchen island, pink hair falling into drops of his own blood, he shyly let his legs fall open to show all of himself to jaehyun. 

 

“shit, yongie--  _ hyung _ , you’re so pretty.” jaehyun ran his palms over taeyong’s inner thighs, holding the left one to lift it up to taeyong’s chest. he ripped the first packed open with his teeth and taeyong stroked his arm soothingly as jae dripped the lube over his fingers. all desperation and need had fizzled out, leaving just passion and the steady thrum of arousal in jaehyun’s gut. this was what he was used to - no crazy inhuman force pulling them together, just their love for each other and mutual knowledge that they had each other forever, no need to hurry. 

 

“please,” he breathed again as jaehyun circled his rim with a slicked up finger. taeyong whimpered and arched his back prettily off the counter as jae pushed his first finger in all the way to the second knuckle. crooking his finger up slightly, jaehyun smiled as taeyong squirmed, trying to rut down on his hand. 

 

“more?” he asked with a grin, taeyong nodded cutely without even looking up, and jaehyun began to slowly pump his finger in and out of taeyong. 

 

by the time he slid a second finger in, taeyong was panting, two of his own fingers stuffed in his mouth and his legs spread so wide that both his knees touched the counter top. beginning to speed up, jae drank up the small moans that poured from taeyong’s mouth, muffled slightly by his fingers but still just as beautiful. 

 

“look-- haah, look at me,” taeyong murmured, pulling his fingers out of his mouth so a trail of drool fell connecting his chin and chest. the clear string broke as a particularly hard thrust jolted his entire body. if looking a mess was 20%, taeyong was definitely at 100. his baby pink hair stuck up in all directions, his lips puffy and bright red, his wet fingers had moved to circle around a nipple, and he arched into the touch. the look in his eyes was one jaehyun had only had the pleasure of seeing a few times before, it was the look of pure and utter bliss. 

 

jaehyun couldn’t hold in a whine, “i’m looking baby, you’re so gorgeous.” taeyong smiled dreamily at the compliment, holding eye contact as he continued to play with his nipples, tongue hanging out of his mouth. his eyes only closed when he yelped as three of jaehyun’s fingers finally brushed over his prostate, moaning brokenly as jae didn’t take the pressure off, rubbing his fingers in tiny circles. 

 

“shit, ah- i’m ready please,” he begged, and jaehyun’s breath hitched as they locked eyes. without looking away, he pulled his fingers out and loved the pained expression taeyong made at the sudden emptiness. pulling his jeans and boxers down to his thighs, jaehyun tore into the second packet of lube and slicked himself up, rubbing the head of his cock over taeyong’s hole just to hear him whine more. 

 

jaehyun couldn’t find the right words to reassure taeyong, compliment him and make him feel good, so instead what came out of his mouth was a jumble of words and curses and a deep moan as he pushed in to his hot, wet heat. once bottomed out, he leant over taeyong to kiss him deeply, tiny whines muffled by his tongue as he held taeyong’s hips flush against his. jaehyun always forgot exactly how amazing taeyong felt around his cock, his initial tightness made him choke on a moan and he kissed down taeyong’s neck, who threw his head back to expose his still-bloodied skin. 

 

taeyong’s hands always told jaehyun what to do when his mouth couldn’t, it had taken jae a while to figure out exactly what each tiny movement meant, but once he had it made them feel even closer. this language came in handy often during sex - when taeyong clenched and unclenched his fingers in jaehyun’s hair, holding him close to his chest, it meant he was okay to move. so move he did, starting up a rhythm of slow but deep thrusts, not speeding up until taeyong’s entire body was shaking, and he had a new collection of hickies blossoming across his shoulders. 

 

“come on baby,” taeyong whispered into his ear, voice dropping in pitch, “fuck me nice and hard. you know you want to, hyunnie, wanna fuck hyung into this counter?” jaehyun shuddered at his sudden change in tone and taeyong cooed, “go ahead baby, make hyung feel good. put that pretty cock of yours to good use, hm?” 

 

taeyong yanked his head back with a fist in his hair, and jaehyun yelped, whimpering as the pressure on his scalp didn’t cease. 

 

“y- yes hyung, wanna make you feel good,” he whined, not being able to stop his hips from rocking into taeyong, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. 

 

“that’s it, good boy.” he praised, letting jaehyun’s head drop onto his chest. he petted jaehyun’s hair and jae’s cheeks flushed from the teasing and pet names and the humiliation and— everything. 

 

curling over taeyong’s body, bangs falling into his eyes, jaehyun gritted his teeth and let his hips grind faster into taeyong like he so desperately wanted to. taeyong started getting so loud again, and jae met each sharp moan with a whine of his own, serenading him as taeyong chased his second orgasm with a frantic hand wrapped around his own cock. the feeling of taeyong clenching down around him was suffocating, and jae wasn’t sure which one of them came first as his vision filled with white and he shook apart, face buried in taeyong’s chest. 

 

when he came back down to earth, tears were streaming down taeyong’s face, and jaehyun kissed them away until he was smiling again, whispering praise into his ear. he groaned as he pushed himself up onto his elbows, all his limbs having turned to jelly, and admired the mess taeyong had made across both of their stomachs. jae dipped his fingers into the cum streaked across taeyong’s abdomen and brought them up to his own mouth, not missing the glint in taeyong’s eyes as he put on a show for him, licking his fingers clean and diving back in for more. at last, he slowly pulled out and taeyong whined in oversensitivity. 

 

“good?” he asked quietly, stroking taeyong’s upper arm. 

 

“so good, you’re so good,” taeyong mumbled in reply, tilting his chin up gently for a kiss. he pulled jaehyun down and they both melted into the kiss, making out as naturally as breathing.

 

there was so much to talk about, they’d never once discussed taeyong being turned, but it had happened and there was no avoiding it now. jaehyun felt a little scared, unsure how to approach the topic and what this would mean for taeyong for the rest of his life. but that conversation could wait, and as messy as it was, laying on the kitchen countertop covered in taeyong’s blood, gently caressing and comforting each other, jae figured it was very  _ them _ . he could push all of that worry down knowing that now they had hundreds of years to spend together, and in his 500 years of life he’d never found someone he wanted to spend it with more. 

 

“love you so much,” he said against taeyong’s lips, pulling back to finally get a proper look at his bite. taeyong flinched slightly as jae ran a finger over the wounds, but they were already starting to heal up from his venom, and soon they would form scars that taeyong would wear around for many many years. 

 

“jae, i wanna see it.” so they got up carefully, having to hold onto each other and the counter as they stood up on wobbly legs, and managed to shuffle into the bathroom, bringing their bloody clothes with them. jaehyun started to sort their clothes into the washing basket, and turned around to see taeyong - still completely naked - running his fingers over his bite wounds and smiling at them in the mirror. his skin around the area was an angry red, and the rest of his complexion had already gotten paler from all the blood loss. most of his hair was streaked with red, and his hands were stained with his own blood, running down past his wrists and to his elbows. 

 

“what do you think, vampy?” jaehyun said, coming up behind taeyong to wrap his arms around his waist and kiss his cheek. they made eye contact in the mirror, taeyong’s eyes sparkled and he looked just as content as he had the night they started dating - like this was all he’d ever wanted. 

 

“i love it.” he couldn’t hold back the grin that spread over his face and didn’t stop smiling even as he turned in jaehyun’s hold and wound his arms around jae’s neck. kissing jaehyun while beaming from ear to ear was near enough impossible, but he tried anyway, giggling as their teeth bumped together. 

  
  
  
  


after many minutes of showering, the water running off their bodies finally ran clear, and taeyong sighed happily as they sat on the tiled floor together and jaehyun carefully massaged his scalp with shampoo. he gently stroked down taeyong’s back, making sure not to get any shampoo near his bite wound, and rubbed his arms and legs to relieve his sore muscles. once both comfy in baggy shirts and boxers, they settled into bed, taeyong lying on his back and holding out his arms for jaehyun to snuggle his face into his chest. 

 

“i think i’ll be the one keeping you warm tonight,” he laughed, taeyong’s body was already starting to turn cold. 

 

“it won’t be like that all the time, will it?” taeyong asked, worry creeping into his voice. jaehyun threw his leg over taeyong’s thigh, lifting his head from his chest to give his boyfriend his most reassuring look. 

 

“don’t worry, tomorrow we’ll go down to the clinic and get you signed up for the shot programme, then you’ll get back your heartbeat, body heat, blood, everything like that.” taeyong seemed satisfied by that, far too tired to worry about all the ins and outs of his new life at that very moment. after sharing final ‘i love you’s and a goodnight kiss, jaehyun drifted off to sleep, taeyong’s arms around his waist pulling him down into sleep, with a small smile on his face. 


End file.
